uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightwing
Dick Grayson was once the protege and sidekick of Batman. Now he's a member of the Titans, still has ties to the Bat-Family, and goes by the name of Nightwing. Background Dick Grayson was born a circus kid. John and Mary Grayson were famous trapeze artists, and from birth Dick was trained to follow in their footsteps as part of Haley's Circus. Unfortunately, an encounter with an extortionist named Anthony Zucco during a visit to Gotham City led to his parents being murdered. Seeing something of himself in the young boy suddenly bereft of his parents, Bruce Wayne (who had been in attendance when the "accident" happened) took Dick Grayson as his ward. Not much later, Dick discovered Bruce's double-life, and began training to become his crimefighting partner. After a little over two years of training, Dick emerged as Robin, the Boy Wonder. Robin would enjoy a few years of success as Batman's partner, as well as branching out with several of his fellow "teen sidekicks" in the Teen Titans, which he became the de-facto leader of. As he grew into his teenage years, however, Dick and Bruce began to clash more and more. After a failed year at college, and a serious gunshot injury inflicted by Two-Face, Batman officially "fired" Dick as Robin. Personality While Nightwing is in many ways just as serious and dedicated a crimefighter as his mentor, the Batman, he is far more of a "people person" being generally quite gregarious and charismatic. He -enjoys- being around people and tends to draw them to him rather than push them away, but he does at times have a tendency to get moody and broody, and start alienating friends and family (though he usually manages to get over it relatively quickly). He's also more than a bit of a showman, and his snappy patter and daring acrobatics feed into this role quite nicely. He's a natural leader with a "take-charge" attitude, and despite his apparent youth is a very experienced crimefighter, often serving as a "voice of reason" amongst his peers. He is deeply compassionate and always tends to look out for the "little guy." Dick is also tremendously loyal to his friends and family, and usually more than willing to "drop everything" to help them. Powers Nightwing has no inherent superhuman powers. His physical capability is at or near the absolute pinnacle of human achievement (particularly his agility and reflexes), but he's still human. Skills Nightwing is possibly the most skilled acrobat and aerialist alive. He can flip, twist, and dodge with the best of them, and is an extremely mobile and evasive combatant. He has been extensively trained in various martial arts, perhaps not quite enough to put him in the "top ten" but good enough to put him just outside of their ranks. He is a superlative detective, perhaps second only to Batman himself, intimately familiar with forensics and police techniques for investigating criminal activities, and with a deep familiarity with the criminal element. He is very skilled with thrown weapons such as shuriken (Wingdings), Batarangs, and throwing discs, and is an extremely skilled wielder of escrima sticks. He's also quite proficient with the various gadgets that the bat-family utilizes in their vigilante activities. Nightwing can be extremely stealthy when he needs to be, easily using terrain and shadow to keep himself out of sight, and is skilled in breaking-and-entering techniques and anti-security measures. He is an excellent escape artist and contortionist, as well. Nightwing is an accomplished natural leader with a keen tactical mind and a knack for motivating others, thanks to his time with the Titans. He is a skilled pilot of virtually any kind of vehicle, but particularly motorcycles. He speaks several different languages, and has a very good level of overall general knowledge across many different areas, though not so broad a knowledge base as Batman or Oracle. Boons As the "heir apparent" of the Bat-Family, and Batman's first partner, Nightwing has access to the resources, equipment, and friendship of the various members of Batman's brood, to include Oracle's information network, and access to the Batcave. He has his own set of equipment that includes an armored costume, various weapons and gadgets on his "utility belt", nightvision devices, communicators, and a souped-up motorcycle. Nightwing is also a founding member of the Titans, and has access to their headquarters and resources, as well as being able to call upon the team for aid at times. As Bruce Wayne's ward, he has a very generous trust fund that was set aside for him as a child and has matured into a not-inconsiderable fortune of it's own, and can call upon the Wayne family's wealth at times if he really needs to. Nightwing has some inherent advantages as well. He is a tremendous natural athlete, perhaps even surpassing his mentor in that regard, and has perfect balance and coordination as well as amazing reflexes, in addition to having trained himself into amazing physical condition. He is a natural leader that seems to naturally draw people to him and inspire trust and respect. Finally, Dick Grayson/Nightwing is considered exceptionally physically attractive, to a degree that is considered notable even among the more-attractive-than-average superhero community. Flaws As both a member of the Bat-Family and the Titans, Nightwing has garnered a long list of enemies, nearly all of whom would pretty much love to see him dead or worse. He also, like most of the other members of the Bat-Family, has to maintain a double-life as both Nightwing and Dick Grayson, though he has a bit of an easier time than say, Bruce, who has a lot more attention paid to him on a daily basis, or Tim, who has had other family members to keep the secret from. In terms of his personality, Nightwing can be very stubborn once set on a course of action, and sometimes has a difficult time asking for help when he needs it. He is also very leery about letting the people he cares about down, and can sometimes bungle his social relationships by trying too hard to avoid disappointing someone or hurting their feelings. Finally, Dick's natural optimism tends to make him much more of an idealist than the rest of his family. Not only does he cling strongly to the Bat-Family's "code" but he has a clear vision of how the world "should" work, and when he sees things going awry, he can have a tendency to really stretch himself to try to "fix" it, sometimes to the detriment of his health and safety. Logs Including Nightwing * 2010-08-16: Titans Reforming * 2010-08-21: Fair Warning: Nightwing informs Kory that she might receive a very cheerful Martian visitor. * HIVE Hijackers - Wonder Woman is training Wonder Girl when an alert is sounded. The Justice League cannot respond, so Diana has Cassie enlist Titans Nightwing and Starfire to help. * 2010-08-23: Cassandra Learned a New Word!: Nightwing and Oracle try to console an upset Batgirl. * 2010-08-24: Crossing a Cat's Path: Nightwing runs into Catwoman (and later Batgirl) while on Patrol. * 2010-08-25: Caring for the Wounded: Nightwing and Batman tend to a wounded Robin , and consider the future. * 2010-08-27: Grayson and Jason: Dick and Jason have a telling conversation. * 2010-08-29: A Not-So-Little Bird Told Her: Nightwing gives Renee Montoya some information on her latest case. Category:Taken Feature Character